


New Ink (or How Science Can Too be Romantic)

by Kateifer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateifer/pseuds/Kateifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil gets a new tattoo, which he's nervous about showing to his boyfriend.  Carlos thinks it's the most romantic thing he has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ink (or How Science Can Too be Romantic)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fanfiction was written on my tablet in the middle of the night. It is unbeta'd and written by a very sleep-deprived (due to exams) me. It is also my first foray in writing WtNV. I hope it is still alright, despite all of this.

[My darling Carlos, I have to admit to doing something a bit impulsive. In hindsight, I am not sure what you will think of this.]

After a long day of doing Very Important Scientific Research in the Strange Desert Other-World, Carlos was always glad to see a text from Cecil. Especially given that for a while, things between them had been a little bit rocky. Which was understandable, after the Lot 37 situation, of course, but Carlos had been relieved when Cecil seemed to open up to him again. When Carlos read the text, however, he did become a bit concerned. Cecil was always impulsive to a degree, which was one of the many things Carlos loved about him, but sometimes it could lead to some dangerous things. Especially when living in a place as prone to dangerous happenings as Night Vale was.

[Is everything alright, honey?]

[Yes, I'm fine. More than fine. But a bit worried as to what you will think.]

When Carlos read that reply, he pocketed his phone and made his way into the shelter that he had made for himself. With a quick goodnight to [name] and Alesha, he slipped into his shelter. He felt as though having any sort of conversation like this with Cecil warranted what little privacy he could be afforded, in his situation. Once inside and sitting on his bed, Carlos pulled out his phone again and sent a quick reply.

[What is it that you did? And why do you think I will not like it?]

Honestly, there was very little that Cecil could do to make Carlos upset. Aside from putting himself in some kind of danger or something similar, of course. As long as Cecil was safe and happy, Carlos was happy too. When his miraculously still-charged-somehow cellphone buzzed to signal the reply from Cecil, Carlos did not hesitate to open it.

[I got another tattoo.]

The reply brought a bit of a chuckle out of Carlos while he tapped out his reply.

[Why would that bother me? Honey, you're covered in tattoos. I love your tattoos.]

He really did. The sleeves on Cecil's arms, ever shifting in position and colour had always fascinated Carlos. Between the beautiful swirling tendrils, the eyes which seemed to blink, or even sometimes flutter a little when Carlos did or said something romantic (which was adorable, honestly) and the symbols which seemed to rearrange themselves from time to time into some sort of rune-esque message of sorts (Carlos had never been able to translate them), Carlos had thought they were some of the most beautiful and bizarre art he had ever seen. So he was not sure why Cecil would think otherwise about a new addition. Carlos was pulled out of his Less-Than-Scientific thoughts when his phone buzzed again.

[It has been brought to my attention that some people get... touchy, about this particular kind of tattoo.]

Carlos' eyebrows knit together as he read Cecil's reply. What sort of tattoos did people get upset about? The only thing that came to mind would be some sort of offensive symbol, but he knew his Cecil better than to think he would get something like that.

[What kind of tattoo is it, Ceec?]

During a short delay between replies, Carlos shifted to make himself comfortable. He had managed to create a makeshift bed for himself with supplies that had been found while exploring the Strange Desert Other-World, which had been becoming more and more plentiful when looking in certain areas. He moved so he was lying in the bed on his side, with his phone still in hand, waiting for Cecil to reply. When he finally did, there were two messages, one right after the other.

[It's sentimental. Some people say those are always a bad idea.]

[You remember when you first arrived in Night Vale? Well, shortly after that first City Council meeting where I first saw you, I was talking about you on the show. I'm not sure if you had started listening yet.]

Carlos couldn't help but smile a bit at the memory. He had been adjusting to his new environment then, and he hadn't known Cecil long enough to be comfortable with him yet. But he had been listening to the radio later in the lab when Cecil had said what he was referring to.

[I was listening and I do remember. You said you fell in love with me right away. The other scientists still tease me about it sometimes.]

The reply came almost instantly, as if Cecil had been prepared to send it right away.

[ I hope this isn't too much.]

Given that Carlos had a Never-Ending-Data-Supply on his phone, as well as the strange battery life, the photo downloaded very quickly. And when he was finally able to view the picture Cecil had sent him, Carlos felt his heart warming immediately.

The tattoo was on Cecil's left wrist, surrounded by the ends of some of the longer tendril tattoos. It was the only script tattoo that Cecil had that Carlos could actually read, as it was in English. It was written in a beautiful cursive font, and it read 'And I fell in love instantly'. The cursive was beautiful, looking as though written with great care, and each word was written with a single line (aside from the dots on the 'i's and the lines across the 't's), and the final line which formed 'instantly' did not end at the end of the word, but instead flowed to create the outline of an Erlenmeyer flask at the end. After looking at the photo for a few minutes, coming to memorize the tattoo in his mind, he quickly pressed the call button beside Cecil's name. It only rang twice before Cecil answered.

"So?" Cecil sounded nervous, and Carlos felt a bit badly for making him that way.

"Cecil, honey, it's beautiful," he was still smiling from ear-to-ear, "It's romantic and scientific. That flask looks just like the one you gave me for my birthday last year. I love it."

"Oh, good," Carlos could hear the relief and smile in Cecil's voice, "After I got it, Old Woman Josie said that some people think tattoos about significant others are a bad idea."

"Well, maybe some people," Carlos chuckled, "But Ceec, that is so sweet. Honestly? I might cry. It's not very becoming of a Scientist, I know, but I can't help it. I love you so much, Cecil."

"I love you too, Carlos. It makes for a nice reminder, especially being on my left wrist."

"Why especially on your wrist?"

"That night in the Arby's parking lot, after everything at the Desert Valley Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex, you kept stroking your thumb along my left wrist while we watched the lights. I think you were doing it without realizing it."

Cecil's explanation was what sealed the deal in regards to Carlos' very unscientific tears of happiness. He was able to stay quiet, though, as not to make Cecil worry about him.

"You are so wonderful, Cecil. I'm the luckiest man in the world, if you think I'm worth getting a tattoo over."

"You're worth so much more than just a ridiculously sentimental tattoo, but I thought this would be something, at least," Cecil replied, accompanied by the sounds of him rushing around and picking up papers, "I have to go, the show starts in an hour, and I'm trying to keep on Station Management's good side by going in early to set up. Will you be listening tonight?"

"As always," Carlos answered, "You get going, don't let Station Management get riled up. I want them happy with you if you're going to get time off when I find a way to bring you here."

"Goodbye, Carlos, I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call when the show's over, if time doesn't act up on us again."

With that, Cecil hung up, and Carlos set his phone down on the mattress. He laid on hs back in his makeshift bed and looked up at the makeshift ceiling of his temporary shelter. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, and he picked up his phone a few times over the next hour. He checked a few social media accounts as well to pass the time until he could turn on the special Night Vale Community Radio app to listen to Cecil's show. Once it started, he allowed himself to get lost in the comforting sound of his boyfriend's voice catching everyone up on the latest events in Night Vale. His eyes drifted closed and a smile spread across his lips as he allowed himself to think about just how lucky he really was.


End file.
